


Early Morning (With You)

by jisxngie



Series: Seventeen Drabbles and Smuts [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: :D, Fluff, M/M, Wow, all of the fluff, congratulations me, i think this is the first thing i've ever written that has involved a bed but not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisxngie/pseuds/jisxngie
Summary: Minghao can't get out of bed (as a result of clingy Junhui).





	

Minghao rubbed at his face with a sweater paw and rolled over in bed, blinking away the sleep in his eyes a little. He stretched and turned his head to look at Junhui, who was still sleeping peacefully with an arm draped over his waist. Minghao leaned over and bumped their noses lightly, faces so close he could count every individual eyelash that adorned the elder’s perfect face. He sat up eventually (after kissing his boyfriend’s lips multiple times), scratching his messy brown hair before kicking his legs over the side of their king sized bed (one of Junhui’s gifts to him for their anniversary).

Minghao stood and reached above his head, stretching properly. The shirt he was wearing flitted down to mid thigh; nothing new considering it was one of Junhui’s shirts. He made it (approximately) one step away from the bed before he was being pulled back by strong arms around his waist.

“Ah!”

Minghao fell back onto the soft material of the bedsheets and felt someone crawl on top of him, their nose nuzzling his neck affectionately. “Minnngggg, good morning,” Junhui called softly, his morning voice deep yet his Chinese sharp. Minghao softly pushed at the elder’s chest, giggling adorably when he simply hugged him tighter. Junhui peppered soft, loving kisses all over Minghao’s face and jaw and exposed collarbones, his fingers caressing the small of Minghao’s back gently. “Good morning, handsome,” Minghao replied, his voice groggy and quiet.

“Mmmphh, why are you so cute in the morning?” Junhui mumbled, hugging the younger closer to his chest and tangling their bare legs together.  
“You signed up for this, baby,” Minghao giggled again, pecking Junhui’s nose lightly.

Junhui closed his eyes and casually laid down on top of the younger, smiling softly at his whines of protest. “Yaahhh, you’re heavy, get off!” Minghao pouted and looked down at the other only to be met with a face full of soft, messy brown locks. “Mmph, no, you’re comfy,” Junhui protested, his voice muffled in the crook of Minghao’s neck and his legs tangling even further with the younger’s. Minghao eventually gave up after numerous attempts to get the elder off of him, letting the male lay comfortably on top of him. “You smell nice,” Junhui murmured, reaching over for the blanket thrown to the side. “You smell better,” Minghao muttered back, running a hand gently through the elder’s hair.

They stayed like that for a while; Minghao’s fingers carding through Junhui’s hair, Junhui’s fingers tracing little patterns on the milky white skin of the younger’s thighs and the light morning sun shining through the window. “If you keep doing that, I’ll fall asleep again,” Junhui mumbled, shifting a little. “Good, because then I can make you breakfast you lazy oaf.”

“Breakfast?” Junhui asked hopefully, looking up at the younger through thick lashes.

“Belgian waffles?” Minghao asked, and suddenly he was being picked up bridal style.  
“Let’s go! Let’s go!” Junhui exclaimed, like a little kid on Christmas day.

Minghao smiled softly, reaching up to wrap his arms around the taller’s neck, bringing him down for a kiss. Junhui smiled affectionately.

“I love you, Ming.”

“I love you too Junnie.”

**Author's Note:**

> WAS THAT TOO MUCH FLUFF???? :D
> 
> i had a lot of fun writing this btw
> 
> comment if you enjoyed!!! <3333


End file.
